A Wolfs Past
by Criminalminds01453
Summary: I adopted this off shardas100s. So basically Robins past is revealed Along with his deeply guarded secret. Different from goodstoryfans' and shardas1000s. Whats this secret, well read it! you'll know. Also want to put it in the summary read and Review, since no one reads the authors notes.
1. Chapter 1

**So I adopted this from ****shardas1000. This was read over by goodstoryfan. I hope you enjoy this story, like you like theirs. Thank you! Please Review!  
**

* * *

**Robins POV  
**

Batman calls the team into the debriefing room.

"Team, you are going to Romania. There have been reports of giant wolves, looming in the forest. They have been attacking humans and it seems that they are out for revenge. No one can understands them. They only know this information, because a child heard them talking about it. They speak Romanian. Robin will be your translator." Said Batman as he looked straight at me. I start to twitch under his stare.

"Kay." I say in a quiet voice.

"You leave in five minutes." said Batman. I pack as slowly as I can. I know its my uncle. He always asked Tati if we could eat humans. He always said no, They did nothing to us. After Tati died and he went into a com. A few year ago he came out of the coma, and found out what happened, he swore revenge now hes going to get it.

"You ready to go Robin?" asks Kaldur

"Yeah," I say "Lets go."

* * *

As we pile into the Bio-ship, I sit there, still and sweating. M'gann and Connor were talking. Connor was absentmindedly petting Wolf. Artemis and Wally were fighting, as usual. Kaldur was sitting back in his chair studying me.

"You alright, Robin?" asks Kaldur

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I ask

"You do not normally sit in your chair and not crack a joke, as you say." said Kaldur

"I'm fine." I say

"OK, I will keep asking." said Kaldur. I feel guilty after what happened to my family, I don't deserve to be treated any better than the joker. God, what am I thinking? The team will get killed in two seconds unless I shift, but that would blow my secret. God, these people are normal, what would they think of a monster like me? I hope they don't turn on me. What am I to do, which pack to turn on, my human one or the wolf one? God, so much to do. So much to decide. Why must I? Why must I decide? Why can't both parts of me and my life coincide? Why!?

"We're arriving in Romania." said M'gann.

"Okay, thank you M'gann." said Kaldur as M'gann landed the Bio-ship.

"You OK?" Wally asked Robin, worried.

"I'm fine, why do you people keep asking?" I say, starting to get irritated.

"We're worried, Normally you are joking around about stuff like this." said Wally "About giant wolves and things like that."

"Its just weird to be back here and not with my family." I say. Wally doesn't know my uncle survived. God, he will be so angry if, no, when he finds out. I've betrayed him and his trust. He'll never want anything to do with me again. Ugh.

"These types of Missions. God, I've been doing this too long." I think as we walk through the market. I smile. Things haven't changed at all.

"Robin, We have to talk to the mayor." said Kaldur

"Kay." I say "Buna ziua, eu sunt Robin, iar acest lucru este Aqualad, Super Boy, domnisoara marțian, Kid Flash, și Artemis. Suntem aici pentru a te ajuta. Ce se petrece?" ( Hello, I'm Robin, and this is Aqualad, Super Boy, Miss Martian, Kid Flash and Artemis. We're here to help. What's going on?)

"Buna ziua, Robin. Am fost obtinerea de rapoarte de lupi gigant. Avem nevoie de ajutorul vostru. Cele mai multe rapoarte au fost la amurg, sau la o petrecere. Pot aduna o parte din martori care au văzut lupi. Vreti mă lua pe ei?" the mayor says (Hello, Robin. I've been getting reports of giant wolves. We need your help. Most reports were at dusk, or at a party. I can gather some of the witnesses who saw the wolves. Would like me to get them?")

"Da, Vrei primi cu amabilitate oamenii care au văzut lupi?" I say (Yes, Would you kindly get the people who saw the wolves?)

"Da, desigur!" says the Mayor (Yes Of course!)

"Mulțumesc." I say (Thank you.)

"Robin what is going on?" asks Kaldur

"The mayor is going to get some of the witnesses. So we can talk to them." I say in a toneless voice.

"Alright, you'll tell us whats going on?" asked Artemis.

"Yes, I will." I say as someone walks. "Buna ziua, eu sunt Robin, iar acest lucru este Aqualad, Super Boy, domnisoara marțian, Kid Flash, și Artemis. Suntem aici pentru a te ajuta. Poți să ne spui ce ai văzut?" (Hello, I'm Robin, and this is Aqualad, Super Boy, Miss Martian, Kid Flash and Artemis. We're here to help. Can you tell us what you saw?") I know this women.

"Ei bine, am fost în afara. Am facut munca mea curte, când am auzit un marait din spatele meu. Acum, am crezut că a fost un câine sălbatic, sau poate un coiot rătăcit. Dar când m-am uitat în sus am văzut că a fost un lup uriaș. A fost o culoare castaniu, sau un portocaliu deschis. Avea o stea în mijlocul frunții sale.." said the women. (Well, I was outside. I was doing my yard work, when I heard a growl from behind me. Now, I thought it was a wild dog, or maybe a stray coyote. But when I looked up I saw it was a giant wolf. It was a auburn color, or a light orange. It had a star in the middle of its forehead.) I gulped I recognize the person, wolf she is decribing. My uncle.

"Vă mulțumesc, pentru a face acest lucru doamnă. Știu că trebuie să fi fost foarte înfricoșător." I say (Thank you, for doing this ma'am. I know it must have been very frightening.)

"Nu este o problemă ... Dickie." said the women (Not a problem... Dickie.)

"Pa-pa, Grammie." I say (bye-bye, Grammie.)

"Well?" Asks Wally

"She said She was working was outside. She was doing her yard work, when she heard a growl from behind her. She thought it was a wild dog, or maybe a stray coyote. But when she looked up I saw it was a giant wolf. It was a auburn color, or a light orange. It had a star in the middle of its forehead." I say as I pale.

"What is it?" asks Connor

"Turn around, slowly." I say as the wolf comes closer.

"Why?" asks Artemis

"Just do it." I say as the wolf starts to growl.

"Oh my god!" said wally

"Is that what I think it is?" asks Atemis

"Yep." I say

"I think I hate wolves more than monkeys." says Connor

"Me too Connor, me too." Says M'gann

"Are Wolves supposed to be that big here, Robin?" asks Kaldur

"Nope." I say

"Okay then." says Kaldur as he grabs his water bearers. The wolf lunges at the team. I hang back as it easily takes out Connor and Kaldur. The wolf faces me and growl. I crouch down and growl back. Artemis and wally back away from me. All the sudden the wolf stops and lunges at Wally. I instantly shift. You don't hurt my family. I tackle the other wolf to ground.

"ROBIN!" Yells Connor.

"Back down." I growl

"What?" asks Connor

"He said back down." said M'gann as the other wolf lunges at me. The it started to lick me!

"Cousin Carly! Oprește-te! Te rog, nu în fața prietenilor mei." I say as I shift into human form.( Cousin Carly! Stop it! Please not in front of my friends.)

"Dar Dickie, nu te-am văzut de când înmormântare. Te-am pierdut. De ce nu ai venit acasă? Meu, ai crescut." Carly says (But Dickie, I haven't seen you since the funeral. I've missed you. Why haven't you come home? My, you've grown up.)

"Ultima dată când m-ai văzut, am fost 7, dar uita-te la tine! Ce varsta ai știi 30?" I say as I hug her. (Last time you saw me, I was 7. But look at you! How old are you know 30?)

"25, dar asta e pe langa punctul de. Ce faci aici? Unchiul te va ucide. Știi asta." says Carly (25, but thats besides the point. What are you doing back here? uncle will kill you. You know this.)

"Adevărat, dar el nu știe că sunt aici încă, deci vă rugăm să nu-i spui." I say (True, but he doesn't know I'm here yet, so please don't tell him.")

"Nu voi. Dar el va afla. Cred că s-ar putea dori să aducă prietenii din șoc lor." Carly says as she melts back into the woods with a kiss on my cheek. I nuzzle into her, as only a wolfblood can. The team just keeps staring. I know I am smiling like a dope.

"What?" I ask

"Who the hell was she?" Demanded Connor.

"My cousin." I say

"How old is she?" Asks Wally in awe.

"25." I answer.

"Never mind." He says.

"How the hell are you able to become a giant wolf?" shouted Wally

"Wally!" calls Artemis.

"And why didn't you tell me?" He yells

"Because I couldn't!" I yell

"Why!?"

"Because its against the rules! NO ones supposed to know! I could be killed over this! Why don't you care!" I scream at him. "God, you are just like HIM!"

"Who!?"

"NO ONE!" I scream as I turn and run, tears overflow as I run. I run behind a tree I take off my hero costume. I changed into civics. I run back to where they are arguing.

"Wally how could you be so stupid!?" Artemis yells.

"Why Doesn't he just quit, he'll obviously be happier without us!? Plus, hes just a freak." shouts Wally at artemis

"Listen!" I yell "go home. Tell batman I stayed. Tell him I quit. Its obvious no one cares about this anymore. Or more importantly me. So why don't you just run home, and just leave. I'll see you guys maybe Never! Leave if I'm that much of a freak to you!" Tears run down my face again as I run away. I know I hurt Wally. I see it in his eyes. God, he'll hate like Roy does. I accidentally shift in front of him, to protect him. And he calls me a freak. God, what did I do?

* * *

**So The team knows. I felt that it would be good for them to find out then let Wally have a freak out. They will be buds again don't worry but alot will have to happen first.**

**Nu voi. Dar el va afla. Cred că s-ar putea dori să aducă prietenii din șoc lor. = I will not. But he will learn. I think I might want to bring their friends in shock. Also R&amp;R!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup! Heres chapter two. I also want to thank anyone whos reviewed and or favorited this story so far. Also a shout out to goodstoryfan for proofreading. Thanks! There was a review but my computer is being a dick and won't let me see it! Arggh! anyway on with the story. Also: I own NOTHING!**

* * *

**dicks POV  
**

How could they. Couldn't they see I was protecting them? That if Uncle John knew that I had human friends he would make me kill them? I couldn't do that. Thats why I ran in the first place. I couldn't kill the others. The humans wouldn't understand. They just wouldn't understand. No one would. Batman wouldn't even understand. Its my fault that I lost my first family. That I lost my Mami and Tati and my aunt Karla and Cousin John. I miss them so much. I just kept running. Then I heard a growl. I turn and see the wolf the women described.

"Buna ziua, unchiule." I say or growl more like. **(Hello, Uncle)**

"Buna ziua, Richard." He growls. **(Hello, Richard.)**

"Dick sa, ma duc de Dick acum." I say irratated with the fact that he used my full name.**(Its Dick, I go by Dick now.)**

"Bine, Dick ceea ce este vrei?" He asks**(****Well, Dick what it is you want?)**

"Am venit să întreb dacă pot reintra pachetul. Nimeni nu mă înțelege în lumea umană." I ask **(I came to ask if I may reenter the pack, No one understood me in the human world.)**

"Da, se poate. Dar trebuie să formeze la noile norme ale ambalajului. Unu, trebuie să se supună fiecare comanda mea. În al doilea rând, trebuie să mănânci ca noi. Asta înseamnă că trebuie să mănânci oameni." uncle John says **(Yes, you may. But you must form to the new rules of the pack. One, You must obey my every command. Second, you must eat like us. That means you have to eat humans. )**

"Ce? Unchiule, mânca-le? De ce? Ei au făcut nimic pentru noi." I say in astonishment.**(What? Uncle, eat them? Why? They have done nothing to us.)**

"Ne-ar ucide fără un gând. Ei ne urăsc. Suntem un mit. Ei urăsc că suntem mai puternici, mai rapid, și mai inteligent decât ei." He says **(They would kill us without a thought. They hate us. We are a myth. They hate that we are stronger, faster, and smarter than them.)**

"Nu m-am gândit la asta. Wow, eu pot vedea de ce vrei să-i omoare." I say before I shift into wolf form. "Așa că atunci când e prânzul?" **(I hadn't thought of it like that. Wow, I can see why you want to kill them. So when's lunch?)**

"Acum!" said Uncle **(Now!) **

"OK, atunci!" I say **(OK, then!) **As we head into town I see the team searching for me.

"Robin!" Shouts Kid flash

"Dick, ce este sensul asta?" Shouts Uncle **(Dick, whats the meaning of this?") **

"Acest lucru este meu pachet vechi. Nu știu de ce sunt încă aici. Le-am spus să plece. I-am spus că nu a vrut să meargă acasă." I said back **(This is my old pack. I don't know why they're still here. I told them to leave. I told that I didn't want to go home.)**

"Robin!" shouts Wally as I go after a kid that Connor had cornered. I knock him to the ground and barked for the child to run. The team surrounds me.

"Robin, we won't hurt you." said M'gann. I growl at that.

"We swear robin, We won't hurt you." said Artemis. I try to jump over them, but I get a shot in my hind leg. I yelp and try to get away. I feel the medicine start to run into my veins. They shot me with one of the darts we were supposed to use to get the others. They pick me up and take me to the bio-ship once there, I lose the fight with the drugs.

"Robin?" I hear someone ask. I growl at them weakly. I just want them to leave me alone. I look around and see I am still in wolf form. I growl again, and then.

"Enough, Robin." Batman says. I just look at him and growl again.

"We don't want to hurt you, Robin. Please let kid mouth explain." said Artemis

"Why should I!? Why should I listen to any of you!? All of you would kill me in a minute." I scream at them.

"We wouldn't, Robin!" said Connor in surprise.

"Thats what he said, and look what happened." I say

"Who?" Says Wally

"Tell them, Tell them all about the man that made my life a hell! Tell them that the only reason I'm robin at all is because of him! You wouldn't even let me tear him to shreds! I wouldn't care, but did you know that My uncle when he found out, tried to kill me!?" I scream almost losing my voice. "You stopped me and put me into more danger by taking me."

"Who, Robin? Who made your life hell?" asked Kaldur

"Zu..." I say before I lost my voice. I swallow and tried again. I couldn't even get the first letter out.

"Who?" asked Kaldur

"His name is tony Zucco. When Robin was 7, Zucco killed his family, almost everyone. He lost his mother and his father and aunt and cousin. The only one to survive was his Uncle and he was in a coma. Two years ago, we got a call that his uncle was out of the coma. We went to see him and while he was happy that Robin was alive he was angry with the fact that he let the rest of the family die. He was even more angry that Robin let the murderer go to prison when he should have Killed him, but it went against the morals of Robin and his father. Every time Robin has seen him, he almost manages to brainwash him, but we always show him, he was wrong. Kid what you said may have been the final straw. The last time he saw his uncle was when Roy left. You were able to pull him out of the darkness he thought was the truth." Batman says. "I think we need to leave for a while."

"Robin, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I was just jealous. I mean your a huge wolf. I want to be able to do that. Please don't listen to him." says Wally. I forgive him and then sit back to contemplate on what uncle said. I know he hates me for letting my family die, but also he doesn't need to kill Zucco. Hmm, my train of thought was interrupted. This time by Batman.

"Robin? Am niște vești proaste. Zucco scăpat și el a fost întâlnirea cu unchiul tău. Se pare că este, de asemenea, o Wolfblood. Acestea sunt teaming sus să te omoare și pe oricine altcineva care stă în calea lor, de a fi controlorii ale universului." says Batman, **(Robin? I have some bad news. Zucco escaped and he was meeting with your uncle. Apparently he is also a wolfblood. They are teaming up to kill you and anyone else who stands in their way, of being the controllers of the universe. ). **I pale as I hear this. I know family who will be killed because of this. Many of the pack don't want to eat humans. Uncle makes them. If I have to I'll step up to be pack leader.'

"Când ei vin pentru mine?" I ask **(When are they coming for me?)**

"Într-un timp câteva zile. Poate o săptămână, dacă suntem norocoși." says Batman **(In a few days time. Maybe a week, if we are lucky.)**

"Nu pot sa ma câteva pe partea noastră, Daca nu este suficient, îl voi contesta." I say **(I can get a few on our side, If it isn't enough, I will challenge him.)**

"Vă vom instrui. Eu voi ajuta, folosind puterile liga prea. Sunt sigur că echipa va fi mai mult decât fericiți să vă ajutăm. Mai ales, Wally și Roy." said Batman **(We will train you. I will help using the league's powers too. I'm sure the team will be more than happy to help. Especially, Wally and Roy.) **I beam at that.

"Mulțumesc, tati." I say **(Thanks, Daddy). **As he left, I saw him smirk. I smirk at that, he thinks I'm going to help them. I won't Uncle said I would be leader if I went with them. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees what I can do. Uncle Rick will be so happy, I can't wait to see him and the others again.

**Back in Romania**

Unchiul Rick! Unchiul Rick! Unii oameni au luat medii Dickie! El a acuzat, la unul dintre ei, să-i oprească de la mă doare! Apoi, toate dintr-o dată, l-au împușcat cu un ac! Tot el a făcut a fost să încerce să mă ajute! Nu au văzut asta?!" shouted the girl that Robin saved **(Uncle Rick! Uncle Rick! Some mean people took Dickie! He had charged at one of them, to stop them from hurting me! Then all the sudden, they shot him with a needle! All he did was try to help me! Didn't they see that!?)**.

"Ce! Aceste nici un bun descompune murdare! I-am spus că sunt probleme, acum e nevoie de ajutorul nostru! Multumesc Jane. Familie, ascultați! Richard are probleme, avem nevoie pentru a salva unul de-al nostru! Să-l înapoi, Nu avem nici o idee despre ceea ce se întâmplă cu el! Să mergem!" Yelled Rick **(What! Those no good dirty rottens! I told him they were trouble, now he's in need of our help! Thank Jane. Family, listen up! Richard is in trouble, We need to save one of our own! Lets get him back, We have no idea what is happening to him! Lets go!).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup! So here is chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Dicks POV**

As I sit in the room, I knew Batman would be back, all I have to do is pretend to switch. Obviously I will act more hurt than I normally would. I mean, Wally did insult me! It hurt that my "best friend" thought that! Thought that I was monster, As if! I enjoy doing what I do! I don't regret anything I did, When will he learn that? I mean no one cares, about us. Hell even he didn't care enough to come search for me! So why should I help them! They would just kill me the first chance they get!

"Robin, Its time to train for your fight." said Batman

"Alright Batman." I say as I was lead out of the cell, I mean room. Its so easy to confuse the two types of rooms.

"Hurry up, Robin!" calls Black Canary

"Coming BC!" I say as I walk in.

"Alright, team you will be helping Robin prepare for a battle against some super powered wolves, Actually the same ones you were sent to fight in the first place. Its personal for Robin. So you will battle against him, and you are not to assist him! Got it!?" asked Batman. I roll my eyes at this. I got my own secrets, and not just my wolfy ones. See I got powers too, Batman just doesn't know. I can't help but love lying to him.

"Start!" shouted Batman. As usual Connor was the first to attack. I spun out of the way. I knew one move and that would set Connor off. Artemis yanked her bow off her back and sent three arrows at me! Pssh, Thats nothing. I was once shot at with thirteen arrows. Suddenly my vision is cut off by a piece of fabric. I hear wally super speed past me. Someone grabs me and I automatically flip whoever is holding. Someone pins me down after I flip the other person. I start to heat up my skin and burn up. The person lets go wit a yelp of pain. M'gann, great I hurt her. I shift. Connor growls and rushes forward. I set myself on fire. The fire burns through the cloth. All I see is red. Someone tries to douse me but I teleport myself away from them. I appear on the other side of the room. I automatically go into survival mode. I start to manipulate Wally. I know hes the easiest, from what M'gann said about him, and the way his mind works. I might have been eavesdropping on her and Connor last time they talked about her telepathic powers. Anyway I manipulate him to go against his own team. Actually now that I am thinking about this, this is really fun!

I flip out of the way, and hear Connor growl as wally attacks him. I shift out and start to laugh as I hear the team laughing at Wally and Wally having no idea what happened, tries to defend himself.

"Whats so funny?" demanded Artemis as everyone glares at me. I try to maintain a serious look, but the looks on their faces made me laugh harder.

"I made Wally attack you!" I am able to say while laughing.

"How?" asked Kaldur

"Its a talent all wolf bloods have." I say around another round of laughter. Wait did I just let one of the most sacred pack secrets loose.

"Guys! The wolves are attacking!" Black canary raced in saying.

"Team go!" Shouted Batman "You ready for this?"

"Not at all, but I have to do it. This ends here!" I shout even though I know I will switch sides. As we head outside I hear the screams from my pack. I look around and see my uncle, I run to him.

"Unchiule!" I shout**(Uncle!)**

"Dickie!" he yells.

"Unchiule, Ascultă. Eu sunt de partea ta. Dar trebuie să te prefaci cu mine. Doar pentru a obține destul de departe, atunci putem rula. Vă Rog! De asemenea, amintiți-vă că este tot un act." I say quickly. **(Uncle, Listen. I am on your side. But you have to pretend to fight me. Just to get far enough away, then we can run. Please! Also, remember it's all an act.)**

"Mi amintesc, o mica mea. Amintește-ți, este tot un act. Richard! You side the human scum! You are a disgrace to this pack! I am ashamed to call you Family!" Shouted My uncle** (I'll remember, my little one. Just remember, It's all an act.)**

"Uncle, I know you don't mean that. They are not scum, They took care of me when I needed them." I shout at him

"Really!? Where were these so called friends, When the children from your school, called you gypsy scum, When they beat you? Where were they when you got beat up for being a circus freak? When you needed help, with the nightmares? A Human killed your FAMILY! How could you be friends with the very things that killed your family?"

"They're not like that." I Shout as I lunge at him. Mid-lunge I shift into wolf and tackle him into the woods. I set my self on fire and all the sudden fire and air whip around us. As we head deeper into the forest, I no longer hear the sounds of battle.

"Unchiule, eu nu pot auzi sunetele luptei. Suntem destul de departe. Chiar Superboy nu va putea să ne audă." I say. "Auzul este mai bună decât o kryptonieni." **(Uncle, I can't hear the sounds of the battle. We are far enough away. Even Superboy won't be able to hear us. Our hearing is better than a Kryptonians.)**

"Ai un plan cu privire la modul de a face o evadare curat." Uncle asks **(Do you have a plan on how to make a clean getaway.) **

"De fapt, da. Veti vedea voi zgâria și marca mă în sus. Mă veți purta și proclama că m-ai omorât, atunci aveți o, în timp ce ei sunt prea uimiți să facă nimic. Dar nu rămâne vigilenți. Vă Rog?" I say **(Actually, yes. You see I will scratch and mark myself up. You will carry me and proclaim that you killed me, then you run, while they are too stunned to do anything. But do remain vigilant. Please?) **

"Bine. Hai să facem acest lucru." Says Uncle as I start to scratch and claw at myself **(Alright. Let's do this.).** Uncle picks me up after I finish beating my self up. He puts some marks on himself. I lay in his arms and start to doze off. Thank god, I don't snore.

"Justice league. You have failed to protect one of your own. Here is the great Robin, The boy wonder, All it took to defeat him, Was a few words and he was so in shock that I could easily kill him. I thought the league looked after their own. Didn't any of you notice the self inflicted wounds? No, you didn't. Because of all of you, I was able to kill him. Hope you all will remember him." said Uncle

"Robin, I'm so sorry!" Wally shouted.

"I bet you are now." My cousin, Carly says.

"I really am." said wally

"Enough, I will kill you!" Shouted Connor, pissed off with the fact that I was dead. He lunges at my uncle who tosses me to my cousin and she runs away.

"You can put me down now." I say as she drops me. "I said put me down not drop me."

"Next time be more specific." said Carly as she helps me up.

"Ready to go, Pup?" said Uncle **(1)**

"Course uncle, I have never been more free." I say as we head into the woods.

* * *

**R&amp;R! Please!  
**

**(1)= Quote from Harry Potter, Remus calls Harry this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey what up! So I updated my story, Zanes Secret sister. I was going through the story and I noticed that Chapter 9 was actually number 6. So I had to rewrite the whole chapter. Ughh, It was a bitch. I seriously was pissed off. Anyway here is the "Funeral" for Robin. Like I would kill him. Also I have a new obsession and its name is supernatural. I can't stop watching, like Ninjago.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

In Gotham it was pouring rain over a casket. Flowers were on top and the name engraved on the stone was Dick Grayson, right next to his mother and father. It was a private funeral. Not many were there. Just the team and some of the league. Roy was all dressed up and had tears running down his face. He was leaning on his adopted dad. He felt it was his fault, If he didn't leave then he could've convinced Robin to let the team help him kill his uncle. Next to him was Wally feeling most of the same feelings, especially the guilt. Wally was leaning on his uncle and tried not to cry. It was all his fault that he was here, and that his best friend one he considered a brother, was dead.

The funeral was behind the Wayne house. The team after the attack that Robin was indeed Dick Grayson. They hoped he wasn't dead but they had to be realistic. He probably was. They just wouldn't give up looking for his body. Artemis was crying into Wallys' shoulder, her baby brother dead. M'gann was crying because of the emotions around her and her own. Connor was next to M'gann and Superman. His father was holding onto him as Connor was swaying about to pass out from lack of sleep. Every time he would try to sleep, he would see Robins face and hear him screaming, and crying for them to save him.

Bruce wasn't doing much better, he was stoic, but had tears rolling down his face as he walked to the casket. He put his hands on it. That was when he broke down. As Alfred pulled him away he was sobbing as loudly as human possible. Black Canary was right next to him, with tears rolling down her face. Diana was right with her, her heart crying out to the boy she had come to identify as her own, her son. He was a ball of light in the darkness. To Bruce he was his ball of sunshine in his dark life. He experienced things he hadn't since his own parent s death.

Jason was sitting there with his hands in his pocket openly crying, as Selina held him. It hurt her to admit, that he was dead. She tried to be strong for Jason, but it was hard. The boy has lost everything. Now, to be killed buy his uncle, It was to much to bear. A boy she also claimed as her own was buried. They had all lost a brother, a nephew, a son. It seem to the team that even the world was weeping for the lost of this little boy. They all held on to one another as they headed inside. It made them all cry a little more. For the first time in recent memory they were all sad. The last time this happened was after fail safe. This hurt them all more than any exercise. At least after that exercise, they had there little ball of sunshine. Jason refused to take up the Robin mantel, seeing as that was his brothers name. He knew how much it meant to him to be Robin. If he was still alive then he could take up the mantel. They enter the house and the first thing they all saw was Robins suit, and his picture three weeks before the fight.

Alfred felt he had failed this family. He knew that Robin could die but he hoped he would at least, live to be 30. He wished that Dick would at least have a family or a girlfriend at least. He had hoped he could get the boys out this life, and now one had lost his life doing what they did. Not many would consider The boy wonder a child, He saw things that no kid should.

Kaldur was silent through the entire. Someone he trusted more than anyone, was dead. His little brother. Someone he cared for more then Garth. He went to Robin when he needed advice on a subject. The entire league was in tears up where they were viewing on one of the computers, since Batman said they could watch. They would have been there but Bruce told them it would be strange if all the sudden the entire league showed up. So the boys many aunts and uncles watched in space, as the boy who stole there hearts. Most couldn't stand to see it, and others just stared at the screen hoping what they saw was just a prank, but it wasn't. Some openly broke down like some of the ones closest to Bruce. They shut off the computer, unable to take more. They all just broke down, their light, the one that made this life worth living, was just gone.

Superman walked into the Manor and looked around. The manor itself seemed to be dimmer than usual. He also felt like he was to blame. If he just went to talk to Robin then the boy would be here. He also realized, That he had been rude to Connor, For no good reason. At least one that didn't sound selfish. He also felt like he didn't know how to be a father, only to realize from Batman that Robin looked at him like a second father figure. As he though on this, he realized this was true. When he had a nightmare and Batman wasn't around then he would go to him.

All in all, this was a gloomy day in Gotham. As time went on the team tried to keep up hope, but as time went on and they saw no sign of their little bird, they slowly lost hope. Until one day, months later did they get more than a sign that their little wasn't so dead, like they thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup! I love reviews. They give me a warm happy feeling inside. Also this is After Failsafe, but Roy is not a Clone. I hate that they did that. **

**Disclaimer: I live in an apartment, Do I seem like I could own young Justice.**

* * *

**Robins POV**

A few days after the fight, I was enjoying my life as it was "Supposed" to be. Uncle Rick feels like I should be groomed into the perfect wolfblood leader. Little does he know that I for the past few days since I saw what he is like, I have been planning to runaway with some family. Most don't like how hes' running things. They have asked me multiple times over the last few days if I would tell if they ran away. I told them no. Because I plan to have them run away with me. I then asked if they could hold on for a few more months. They said if it means to get away from him for good, they can.

A few months later, I convince Uncle Rick to take us to happy harbor to hunt, Seeing as the humans are plentiful there.

"Sure Dickie, anything for you." He says

"Thanks." I say

"It will also be the first time I am letting to charge of the hunt by yourself." He says

"It would be my honor, to lead in your stead." I with pride in my voice.

"Don't Disappoint me." He warns.

"I won't." I say

"You better not." He says as I leave the room. I Call to the pack and let them know we are hunting in Happy Harbor. I pull the few I trust which is my cousin and a few others.

"Look, we are doing this so I can get in touch with my team. When I do, try to get to one of them. I will pretend that I am going to protect you. I will then talk to them and get them to see the truth. Go after only one though. Any question?" I ask

"None, oh dear leader." I hear Carly mutter. I cuff her upside the head.

"Lets go." I say as I hear uncle call the pack together. After a few rules we all shift and head off to see Happy Harbor.

**Meanwhile**

"Team report!" calls Batman. Over the past few months, they hated when he said that. It meant another Missions when they had to fight without their little bird.

"What is it, Batman?" Kaldur asks

"We have that pack of mutts, the ones that Killed Robin, are here in Happy Harbor. I request that you bring at least one back alive." says Batman, Pain evident in his voice.

"We will Batman." said Wally a hard edge in his voice that hadn't been there, only a few months previous. As they walked outside, they easily see the leader, but the fur was identical to Robins. Soon they were fighting. One had cornered Connor but instead of killing him immediately like he had originally thought it would, It howled. The one in charge came over and knocked Connor away from the fight. He got him into the hanger, and shifted back into human form. The person behind the beast was someone they thought was long dead.

"Robin?" asked Connor his voice cracking as if he was holding back tears.

"Yes, its me. Look, I don't have much time. Listen, I lived, it was all staged. No one can know. I need to tell you that I will be back, I just need time to convince him that I am fully on his side. I will be back to explain, but you can't tell anyone. This whole plan hangs in the balance, if you tell anyone before the battle is over." I say "Please?"

"I will keep your secret. But how will no one see that we aren't fighting?" asked Connor

"Listen to me, and by the way I mean none of this: I feel like I know why Superman hates you." I say

"Why you little..." Connor said getting mad at me. He tackles me, but I shift and get away. I run outside, and I start to laugh. We fight for a little while, then I hear Carly howl for me. I get up and run with Carly to uncle Ricks side. I feel, the few hits Connor got me. I wince as I shift out of wolf form. I feel the rage coming off him as I come closer, Rage not directed at me but at the one who hurt me.

"Uncle Rick? May I go, with someone of course, to get revenge?" I ask

"Of course." said Uncle Rick "Who are going to take?"

"Carly. She will be able to help me, if I need help." I say

"Alright." He said

"Thank you." I say as we turn and run.

**In the cave**

"What happened?" Asked Batman

"The wolves weren't feeding. They were just causing mayhem. I tried to capture some but they were tricky to catch." Said Kaldur

"I saw Robin." said Connor

"What!?" Wally cried

"I saw Robin, We had to pretend to fight, so his uncle wouldn't kill him. I know you probably won't believe me, but I saw him and talked him. He said he would be back." Connor says, tears in his eyes.

"We believe you." said Artemis "If theres even a chance he is still alive, then I'm going to take it."

"We all believe you Connor." said Batman

"Alright, I have no idea when he will show up." Connor says as The zeta-tubes call out ROBIN B-01 and then unidentified female with them. The entire team jumps off the couch. They raced into the room and sees Robin, and a women next to her.

"Hey..." Robin say as he looks at everyone. At first the team can do nothing, but stare. Then Wally raced up, and hugged him, along with Roy.

"Oh, my god, You are alive!" Wally whispered.

"Yeah, I am." Robin say as the girl with him started to hum.

"What the hell is she humming?" asked Artemis

"Raise your glass, By Pink, I believe." said Robin "What are you listening to?"

"Raise your glass by pink." she said

"Who is she?" asked Kaldur

"My cousin Carly. Look I'll explain everything if you will let me." Robin says

"We will." said Batman for the first time being able to speak.

"Tati..." said Robin as he moved for ward to hug him, but stopped himself **(Daddy)**.

"Come here, my pasăre mică." said Batman motioning for him to come closer.

"Tată, îmi pare atât de rău. Nu am vrut să fac ceea ce am făcut. N-am vrut nimic i-am spus. Am facut o, așa că am putea să-l doboare de la interior spre exterior. Îmi pare rău, foarte rău." said Robin ina rush, and then he feel into a faint **(Dad, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do what I did. I didn't mean anything I said. I was doing it so I could bring him down from inside out. I'm so sorry, so sorry.)**.

"ROBIN! DICKIE!" was head from the entire team and Carly. Carly rushed foreward and placed a hand on Robins forhead.

"Guys, hes fine. Its a natural faint. He went to breathe and because so much stress and emotions were lifted off his shoulders from talking to Batman, that he fainted form lack of emotions and stress." said carly

"How do you know that?" asked Connor

"I'm his cousin and I read his emotions. It used to happen a lot when we were kids." said Carly.

"Okay. Well tell us about yourself." said M'gann

"Um, theres not much to tell." said Carly

"I'm going to inform the league about this." said Batman, "I will also be bringing Dickie to the cave."

"Alright, Batman." said Wally

"Yes, Wally you and Roy can come." said Batman as he walked out of the cave, with Waly and Roy.

"Whos your favorite superhero?" asked Connor

"I have three. Superboy, Batman and Obviously Robin." said Carly

"Why Superboy?" asked M'gann

"Well, he was ignored by Superman, and I know what its like to ignored by a parent. My dad never paid attention to me, only Dickie." said Carly

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Connor "Well, if Dick hasn't told you, I'm Superboy."

"He didn't tell me who was who." said Carly as she looked toward the tubes.

"Go." said Kaldur

"Thanks. Dickie is all I have left. Even though my head knows he'll be fine, my heart, well thats another story." said Carly as she went through the tubes.


	6. Chapter 6

As Carly walks through the Zeta tubes. The first thing She saw was Dick and Jason, Lying together as a family. She puts her hand on Dicks forehead and gives him a full reading.

"That son of a bitch!" She shouts

"Whats wrong?" asked Batman

"He hasn't eaten in weeks. Why did you tell me?" She yelled at Dick seeing as he was up. He put his head down and tried to get away from her. She grabbed his arm, and he flinched. She knew then, what she had suspected for all these months. Her eyes narrowed to slits, and he was able to pull away and ran to the other side of the room, where he curled into a ball. He brought his arms up to cushion the blows, he was sure were coming. Now he didn't see Carly but rather his uncle. She looked at him and her eyes instantly came out of the slits. She went to him and knelled next to him.

"Dick? Dickie, its me. He can't hurt you anymore. He can't touch you anymore." said Carly

"Dickie?" asked Jason in a small voice. "Whats wrong? Was it something I did? Are you going to hate me like my Mama and Daddy did? Am I going to have to go away? Like when I'm in a time out?**(1)**" As soon as Robin heard that, he came out of his crouch and wrapped him in a hug.

"No, never. Look my Uncle did stuff to me, like the Joker and Harley Quinn, do to me and Tata. now after dealing with it for months thats my natural reaction. I haven't been able to fight back in many months. I promise you will never have to leave. I would leave first." said Dickie to Jason. "As long as I am still able to see you everyday, I will get better. How are your nightmares?"

"Its been hard not going to you, when I know Daddy is tired but I sometimes I go into your room, and It helps me fall asleep." said Jason

"Well, I'll be here from now on. Carly, how long will we have before he suspects something?" asked Dickie

"Um, about a week or so. It really depends on how often I can get out. I could tell one of the ones on our side and they could cover for us. We will have enough time for us to make a plan and to get out of here and back there." said Carly

"Alright, We'll be able to make a plan by then. You can leave anytime you want, but tell us when ever you go out, so we know where you are, in case of an emergency." said Dick

"May we head back to the cave?" asked Carly

"Yeah dad, can we?" asked Jason

"Sure, Oh and Dickie?" said Bruce

"Yes, Tati?"

"If you still want to be Robin, Jason hasn't taken up the mantel yet." said Bruce

"Really? I thought you wouldn't let me?"

"I will, just don't do this again." said Bruce

"Course not!" He said as he ran to hug Bruce. "Will you tell the others that I'm back and we're in the cave? Please?" asked Dickie

"Course, son." said Bruce

"Thanks, Tati." said Dick as he ran through the tubes after his family.

"Batman to league." said Bruce into his comm unit.

"What is it Batman?" asked Flash who turned into an older version of Wally.

"Robin is alive and back. Tell the league we'll be at the cave." said Batman

"You want only a select few, like the founding members, or...?" asked flash

"Everyone. Also thank you." said Batman

"No problem, Bats." said Flash sounding much happier.

"Batman out." he said as he went through the tubes too. The first thing he saw was his sons and now niece being hugged and surrounded by the team. He smirks as he stays in the shadows. A few minutes later, the tubes flare to life, and within seconds the entire League is there. He knew it was a good idea to invite them all. The smiles Dickie had on his face was priceless. What he wouldn't give to get a picture of the look on his face. Dickie was crying seeing all the people who he considered his pack. His cousin was talking to his team and the entire League and his friends. She was accepted as one of the group. How could someone not like a girl like her? He hoped that Dickie didn't have to kill him.

If he did, at least if he did, he knew Clark would take her in. He also know that Connor would have a better relationship with people, thanks to her. All the sudden Dickie was struck down by some unknown force.

"Carly!" He screamed in total agony. He was holding head, his fists tearing at his hair. Carly was at his side in a instant. Literally, It was like she teleported and she was across the room.

"Robin, Robbie. Grab my hands. Come on, baby bird, let go of your head. Come on, Little ones." said Carly

"Sing," was all he was able to say.

"Sing what?" asked Carly

"Family Portrait by pink." he asked through gritted teeth.

"Kay, Kay." was all she said before she started to sing, "Uh, uh, some deep shit, uh, uh

Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you  
said

You fight about money, bout me and my brother  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
my family

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave. Is that better?"

"Please conitinue." He said even though his hands stopped gripping his hair, it was still clear, he was in pain.

"Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound

Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says  
its true  
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love  
you, too

I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
no choice, no way  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my  
family

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave

In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes  
naturally  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a step-brother anyways  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her  
last name

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do  
anything)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so  
naturally  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)

Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Turn around please  
Remember that the night you left you took my  
shining star?  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Don't leave us here alone

Mom will be nicer  
I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother  
Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner  
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right  
I'll be your little girl forever  
I'll go to sleep at night  
Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound

Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says  
its true  
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love  
you, too

I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
no choice, no way  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my  
family

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave

In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes  
naturally  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a step-brother anyways  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her  
last name

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do  
anything)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so  
naturally  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)

Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Turn around please  
Remember that the night you left you took my  
shining star?  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Don't leave us here alone

Mom will be nicer  
I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother  
Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner  
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right  
I'll be your little girl forever  
I'll go to sleep at night." she finished singing.

"Thanks." he said after the song is finished. He was still in pain but it was easier, to handle.

"What happened, Robin?" asked Clark

"Uncle, hes really angry, Hes going to hurt Marco and Missy!" Dickie screamed.

"Shh, baby bird, Shh. He wont get them. I have a way for them to be able to leave." said Carly

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah." said Carly as she gathered him in her arms. She started to hum a song, and soon he was asleep.

"What were you humming?" asked M'gann

"Let me guess, Who Knew, by Pink?" asked Wally

"Yup, let me guess, when he had a nightmare he requested it?" asked Carly

"Yup." said Wally and Roy together. then the Alarm went off. Dickie shot straight up and was ready to fit in two seconds.

"Well, are we going to go or what?" he asked

* * *

**So who do you think it is? Also definately check the two songs out, also while you are listening to them, also look up, So what, raise your glass, and Funhouse, all by Pink. **

**(1)= in this story Jason is 7 but acts younger, for certain reasons. Also in my story, he was abandoned by his parents on the door step of an orphanage, when he was 5, so he acts like he is 6 since he never really could.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup? So I know I haven't updated in a while, so for that, sorry. I totally was hooked on some knew stories, so yeah. I am really sorry about that. I looked at my stories, and realized it has been almost a week since I updated, and I know I hate when other authors do it, so I know I am a hypocrite, for that. Anyways on to the story**

* * *

As they raced outside, they noticed that Carly followed them.

"Dickie, I'm coming. There is nothing you can do or say about it." She threatened.

"Alright, I wasn't going to make you stay. I was actually going to ask if you wanted to come, and maybe fight with us?" Robin asked

"I'd Like too, and by the way, its Sparrow, Robin." said Carly, now dubbed Sparrow.

"Kay, Sparrow." Robin said teasingly.

"Shut it!" Shout Sparrow

"Guys were here." said Kid Flash,

"Already?" asked Sparrow

"Miss M, flies fast." said Robin

"Ill say, thought nothing beats running." said Sparrow

"Totally." said Robin

"_Guys you know the link is up_." said Miss M

"_Sorry, Miss M._" said Robin

_"Its alright Robin. You okay Sparrow?" _asked Miss M

_"Yeah, its just, I thought of the pack and their minds connected really made me realize how you guys are different. I'll explain after first, lets kick some cur!" _said Sparrow slipping into Romani on habit._  
_

_"What?" _asked Wally

_"Ass. Thats what Cur means." _Said Robin

"_ohh," _was all that was the teams response.

"_Ohh, Shit!" Shouted Sparrow over the link._

_"What?" _screamed Kid Flash

_"The packs here." _said Robin

"Dickie, Carly! Ce faci cu ele? Toate au făcut vreodată ne a fost rănit. Întoarce-te cu familia ta." said Rick **(Dickie, Carly! What are you doing with them? All they ever did was hurt us. Come back with your family.).**

"Te înșeli! Tot ei au fost la noi este un fel, și iubitor! Am văzut modul în care interacționează cu Dickie și au zis și făcut nimic pentru el, sau mă doare! Un străin complet! Așa că întrebarea este ești cel caror un monstru!?" shouted Sparrow **(You're wrong! All they've been to us is kind, and loving! I have seen how they interact with Dickie and they have said and done nothing to hurt him, or me! A complete stranger! So they question is are you the one whos a monster!?).**

"What?" was all wally asked

"Ill tell you later." said Robin

"La naiba, ei au fost buni cu mine în formă de lup. Da, tati, M-au văzut în formă de lup. Familie, ascultă-mă, te rog! poti sta cu el, sau puteți veni la noi. Veți fi capabil de a avea locuri de muncă, copiii voștri, va avea o șansă de a fi predate. Învățat lucruri dincolo de ceea ce știm, dincolo de vânătoare și ucidere. De ani de zile, Dickie a fost obtinerea edicatated. Uită-te la el, el are prieteni și familie. El are un viitor luminos, iar el este un viitor lider pachet. Te rog, ai încredere în mine. Dacă nu va avea încredere în mine, atunci încredere Dickie." Carly pleaded **(Hell, they were kind to me in wolf form. Yes, Daddy, They saw me in wolf form. Family, listen to me, Please! you can stay with him, or you can come to us. You will be able to have jobs, your children, will have a chance to be taught. Taught stuff beyond what we know, beyond hunting and killing. For years, dickie has been getting edicatated. Look at him, He has friends and family. He has a bright future, and he is a future pack leader. Please, trust me. If you won't trust me, then trust Dickie.). **Still they seemed unconvinced.

"Te rog, Bunica. Te rog, Kiki, și Amanda. Are Unchiul ține minte numele voastre?" Robin, Starts to plead to them **(Please, Grandmother. Please, Kiki, and Amanda. Does Uncle even remember your names?)**.

"Vă vom urmări. Vom urmări liderul nostru viitor." Said a old women **(We will follow you. We will follow our future leader.).**

"Și nu mai amintesc numele noastre." said a young girl around Robins age **(And he doesn't even remember our names.)**

"Da!" said a boy around the same age **(Yeah!).**

"Deci, de ce ții după el?" asked Robin **(So, why do you keep following him?).**

"Pentru că părinții noștri sunt." said the girl **(Cause our parents are.) **With that the two kids and the elderly women walked over to them, and stood behind, Robin and Sparrow. As soon as his uncle saw that, he immediately went on the alert.

"You Whore!" screamed Rick, as he leaps at her.

"Sparrow!" the team screamed.

"Uncle, I challenge you for Alpha!" screamed Robin as he morphed.

"No!" screamed Sparrow as he leaps in front of her and took the blow. He was sent flying as he grasped him uncles neck.

"Whats wrong?" asked Kid Flash

"Hes going to be killed or kill my dad. An alpha can not back down from a challenge. Well, he can but then the challenger would be Alpha by default. If the real alpha backs down, thats a show of weakness. One, no alpha can afford. No ones challenged an Alpha in hundreds of years." said Sparrow as tears stung at her eyes, "I have a feeling and its a bad one. My dad may kill Robin. God, I think thats what he wants. To die." said Sparrow as tears filled her eyes.

"Robin, back out!" called KF

"I'm sorry." was all he said as he lit himself on fire. He seemed to scream, well as much as he can when hes in wolf form. He seemed to be pushing himself to the limits. the league raced forward to help him, but the others stopped them.

"Robin!" screamed everyone that was present.

"Dickie!" screamed Jason, his face full of pain. All he could see was someone else about to leave him. "Dickie, Please!" At this Robin whined, and he let his guard down. As soon as Rick, saw that Robin had his guard down, he attacks him. Soon he had Dick pinned and then he got off of him. He seemed to think he was dead. At this, Jason tries to attack the other wolf. Rick just swatted him away. As he lands he starts to cry. The team by now was crying, thinking that their little bird was dead. Hell, even Carly was crying. But as soon as Robin heard his brother cry out form the landing, he was on his feet. He attacked his uncle with the intensity of a Alpha protecting his pack. As soon as his uncles back was turned, Robin attacked. He raced up behind him, and got his jaws around his neck, in one quick jerk, all that was heard was a loud crack, and a small whine.

Robin looked up at his cousin, blood still on his muzzle. He went over to his brother and he licked the tears away. Jason looked up and saw his brother bright blue eyes looking back at him.

"Dickie!" Jason shouted as he threw his arms around his big brothers neck. Robin whined as small hands touched a small wound on his neck. Jason moved his hands and saw that they were covered in blood. He looked at his brothers neck and saw a wound on a vital artery in his neck. He knew that in a short time that his brother could be dead. He raced over to Carly and tugged on her shirt.

"Yes?" asked Carly as she felt a tug on her shirt.

"Robin." was all he said pointing to his brother, who was barely standing.

"Robin, are you hurt?" she asked, he nodded his head, "Where?"

"His neck." said Jason

"Thank you, Jay." said Carly as she put her hands on his neck and healed him. She then went over to her father with robin by her side. She laid two fingers on his neck and found no pulse. She shook her head. Robin shifted out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to kill him, I really didn't." he said

"Its alright, it was you or him. I'm glad you picked you." she said as she put her arms around him.

"I almost didn't." said Robin

"What?"

"I almost didn't. It wasn't until he hurt Jason, did I want to live. I kept seeing Mami and Tati, and your mom. I wanted to be with them so badly, I was willing to die. Plus he kept saying, it was all my fault each time he hit me, I just believed him. but now I see how much I mean to everyone, I don't want to die. I thought life would be easier without me, but now I see how hard it would be for people to move on. I mean Jason was willing to die to be with me. Thats a real eye opener, when they will die to be with you. But I am sorry I had to kill him. but wheres Zucco?" he asked

"Right behind you." said a familiar voice.

"Zucco" Robin says, with a fire in his eyes.

"good-bye." he said as he pulled the trigger.

"No!" Carly screamed as he was shot. The entire pack, human and wolf blood, was on their feet in an instant. The wolf bloods automatically shifted, ready to defend their Alpha and the baby of the pack. The hero were also ready to defend the baby of the league and the baby brother to the team. Zucco tried to run as he saw that everyone was ready to kill him. the wolves were on him at a rate that made the Flash jealous. The hero were there in another second. Everyone landed a few good punches to him before the pack locked him, under an old code. The league looked at the pack in confusion.

"We have a code that if a wolf-blood kills another in cold blood, they will get a trail. He will be tried by our pack, in the meantime, I believe the younger kids need to practice their hunting abilities." said the grandmother.

"Who will judge the trial?" asked batman

"I will," said Carly, as she stood up, blood covering her hands.

"How is he?" asked Wally

"He'll be fine in an hour, I was able to remove the bullet. It was covered in wolfs-bane. It would have killed him, if I waited. With all the blood on my hands I was able to pull it out, with little to no difficulty. He will be weak for a while, but don't over do it. We wolf-bloods are notorious for their pride, thats why he will push himself during training." She said

"So thats why." said Artemis.

"Thats why. Hey, on a totally unrelated note, where am I going to live now?" asked Carly

"With us." said Connor and Superman at the same time. In the last few months they had grown close, and superman really stepped into the dad role well.

"Okay," said Carly. She was about to say more, but a groan got her attention.

"What, what happened?" asked Robin

"You got shot." said Jason

"Dam-Dang it!" Shouted Robin, "So not asterous."

"I know. Well, you're lucky I was here, the bullet was covered in wolfs-bane." said Carly

"W-wolfs-bane?" asked Robin in a shaky voice.

"yes, but your fine, I got rid of it." said Carly

"Good. Umm, not to be rude, but whens lunch?" asked Robin

"God, you're like wally." Artemis muttered

"Hey, no need to compare me to Wally." said Robin

"How the he-heck did you hear that?" asked Artemis

"Enhanced hearing." said Robin

"Ohh." said Artemis and Wally said together. Everyone started to laugh at how red both of them got. Every thing was back to normal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the last chapter for A Wolfs Past. Hope you enjoyed this story. Please Look at my profile for more stories by me, and some good Young Justice stories in my R&amp;R for this and tell me if you want more of this type. I have a few ideas but I want your ideas.**

* * *

A few months after the battle and all was right with the league and the pack. Heck most of the league took in pack members and helped them start to blend in. The team was good friends with teens and the little kids of the pack. Robin turned out to be a good leader. He lead the pack the same way he lead would lead the team. The pack still go to him for advice but he lets them do what they want, within reason. If they wanted to go out he lets them, but on stuff thats pack orientated, he makes sure they will listen. He bosses them around, but not to much. He loves that the people don't hate him.

Carly is living with Superman. Her and Connor have gotten really close. Not as close as Robin and Carly are, but pretty dang close. He holds her at night, when Clark is at a meeting or at work, after a nightmare. He whispers reassurances in her ears, and scared the crap out of her boyfriend. The team protects her, and while they know she can kick their asses, they feel they have to protect her, and Robin. Mostly cause then they would have two very angry Bats and Kryptonions after them. Carly went from being Sparrow, to Supergirl.

"Hey Supeys!" called Robin as Carly and the others went into the cave. Robin was sitting in front of a portable piano. The team found out that

"Hey, Robin! What are you working on?" asked Carly

"A song for Lois lane, for uncle Clark to give to her." said Robin as he sat up.

"Well, lets hear it." said Connor

"OK, heres what I have so far. She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away  
She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days

She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late.  
He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape."  
She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name  
Like Lois Lane  
And she smiles, oh the way she smiles

She's talking to angels,  
Counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She's dancing with strangers,  
Falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah  
Waiting for Superman

She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse  
Nothing's making sense  
She's been chasing an answer, a sign lost in the abyss,  
This Metropolis

She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late.  
He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day."  
She says, "If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this,  
Left without a kiss."  
Still, she smiles, oh, the way she smiles, yeah." sang Robin

"Good how about this? She's talking to angels,  
Counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She's dancing with strangers,  
She's falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah  
She's waiting for Superman..." sang Carly

"Then this: ...to lift her up and take her anywhere  
Show her love and flying through the air  
Save her now before it's too late tonight  
Oh, at the speed of light  
And she smiles" sang Robin as Connor wrote this down.

"She's talking to angels,  
Counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She's dancing with strangers,  
She's falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah  
She's waiting for Superman..." sang Carly

"...to lift her up and take her anywhere  
Show her love, oh, and flying through the air  
Save her now before it's too late tonight  
She's waiting for Superman." Robin finished off.

"That so works, and Lois now knows so, this is perfect." said Connor

"Were going to be late, for the ceremony!" shouted Robin as he looked at his watch.

"Oh, yeah." said Carly. They ran to the stage and Robin sat down at the piano, and started to play.

"This song is called Where were when the world stopped turning by Alan Jackson." said Robin as played, and sang.

"Thank you, Robin." said the commissioner, as Robin walked off. A few minutes later the team were all walking back to the cave. The song Monster, by Imagine Dragons came on. Connor and Carly started to sing along, and Robin just walked along, smiling at the antics of his family. he was glad, he took over the pack as they came barreling up.


End file.
